


Small Luck

by manjugirl



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Soft Sakyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manjugirl/pseuds/manjugirl
Summary: For Sakyo, at that time, the piece of paper that pointed out his chances of meeting her, and fulfilling his lifelong dream was a ray of hope.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Small Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Another SakyoIzu One shot because why not wuwbwheh
> 
> Guys if you haven't read act 2 yet, this contains spoilers soooo yes. I'm sorry 😭

" _One day you will meet again. 3 points. small luck." He kept the paper to his pocket, 'what am I even doing?' He thought foolishly to himself, Sakyo knew that the paper fortune in his hand is bogus._

_As he grew older, Sakyo believed lesser in fortune-telling or anything that has something related to it. He was never the type of person to base his life into something fleeting as luck,_

_He was never that type of person. But for some reason, something had prompted him to hold on the small piece of paper. It may be from the nervousness that he denied, or the fear brought from the idea that she and Yukio will hate him for taking down the MANKAI Company, along with his dreams._

_For Sakyo, at that time, the piece of paper that pointed out his chances of meeting her, and fulfilling his lifelong dream was a ray of hope._

_"Sakoda!"_

_"Aniki! This will be down in no time!"_

_He no longer cared if she or Yukio will despise him. He'd gladly take responsibility. Taking down this theater company is also the same as burying the last hope in his heart._

_Sakyo crumpled the paper in his pocket, willing to give up and stop his hopes. With a determined look in his eyes, he was about to give the order, when a woman stopped by in front of the theater._

_It made him curious when the theater is as good as a haunted house, and someone would show interest in it. He hadn't seen a single soul drop by the theater premises, except Matsukawa._

_"Oi, do you have business with this theater?" He asked, rather rudely. But his yakuza side just comes out whenever he is not on his day job._

_"Could you be Matsukawa-san—?" The woman asked, flinching slightly at his glare._

_"The hell?" Sakyo looked closely, and he could see hints of someone he knew from before, the person whom he yearned to see again after almost twenty years._

_"You... are you—?." He'd like to deny and think that this is not her, this person couldn't possibly be her._

_His denial, was futile though. The hope in him sparked more than the denial. Sakyo knew more than anyone that it is in fact, her. Thoughts were racing in his mind, does she remember him? Could she be here to revive the theater? Sakyo was happy, relieved even. That the company might just see it's glory days once again._

_"Ah, no, you’ve got the wrong person. I didn’t receive a letter of any kind. I’m just a random Passerby A." She chuckled nervously,_

_Sakyo almost smiled a little bit, no one would be convinced with acting as bad as hers._

"Shithead Sakyo, tilt your head. I can't put on your make up properly. Tch." Azami clicked his tongue.

Sakyo found himself distracted that he forgot Azami. His head was full of thoughts from the past. It's been seven years since their reunion. Seven years since she revived the Mankai Company. A lot of things happened, and they stuck together through thick and thin, from conflicts and to growth. 

Never in his wildest dreams that Izumi would return his feelings, let alone wear a groom's outfit. Sakyo never intended to confess; he is an intelligent man, he knew that he is not good enough for Izumi, yet she still chose to be with him and returned his feelings. 

He wondered if he can make Izumi happy. Sakyo wasn't sure of himself. He thought he already settled his issues, but no. Izumi accepted him for who he is, and it is about time that he accepts himself too. 

"What the hell? You could at least try to look happy, " Azami grunted, giving him a disappointed look. He retouched the foundation on the older man's face.

"Why would I need to look happy when you are only putting make-up on me?" he retorted back, 

Sakyo once again caught himself having self-deprecating thoughts. He knew it wasn't the time to think about it, there's a far more important event for all of them. 

"Take off the glasses, old-man. I'm not going to let you out of this room with them on," Azami reminded him before reaching out for his bag, rummaging through its contents hurriedly. 

No amount of concealer or makeup can cover how exhausted he felt from the lack of sleep last night. Azami almost knocked him out, asking him to sleep early, because it is not good for his skin, especially before this important day.

Sakyo stared at his reflection in the mirror, his blonde hair was slicked back to the side, dark circles below his eyes were perfectly concealed. Of course, everyone wanted to look perfect on a wedding day, right? Yes, he was used to plays and shows they held every year, but he could never get used to wearing something as formal as right now. He's wearing a white tuxedo, paired by a deep purple necktie that matched his hair and eyes perfectly. 

Fixing his tie and glasses of the nth time did not ease Sakyo's nervousness. Never in his days was he this nervous, except the last time he felt this was when the bride, Izumi, or Azami was in danger. There are dangerous works from his job as a Yakuza, but none of them could ever compare to this.

"... it's obvious you know?" Azami spoke from the other side of the room, searching his bag for the contacts that he bought for Sakyo. 

"What?" Sakyo tried to sound harsh as usual, but he knew his attempt was futile. Sakyo was talking to Azami after all. Even though he is a brat, he is like a son to him.

"Do you want me to say it?" Azami said in a gentler tone, completely different from the ones he often used. Sakyo let out a deep sigh as if taking out the distress he is in. 

"What? I'm trying my best here." He finally said, removing the eyeglasses he wore.

"You don't have to try so hard in front of me, at least," Azami said.

"Bon, how long will you pat that thing on my face?" Sakyo grunted, trying to change the topic. He will not tell Azami his troubles, such things cannot be said out loud.

"Shut up! This is a loose powder for the finishing touch, stupid Sakyo." Azami retorted. Sakyo let him touch up his face, keeping his mouth shut.

"... shouldn't you be excited?" Azami asked, 

"It's not that I am not excited," Sakyo answered briefly,

"Everything will be fine. You waited for years. You finally asked the question, she said yes." Azami reassured him, leaning closer to Sakyo's face to check if he missed a spot,

"..." Sakyo did not say a word in response, his lips pursed as he stared into their wedding invitation. He can already picture Izumi's beautiful smile as she walks down the aisle. 

Azami knew that Sakyo was distracted, he's wondering why when he is the last person who would get distracted and get stressed. He needed to do something. Just as when he was about to make a move to stop Sakyo from his self-deprecating thoughts, his phone rang.

"Yes, Director-san?" He answered it, and Sakyo tilted his head towards him.

"Oh? I see. Don't worry, please leave it to me." He answered, looking back at Sakyo who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Azami let out a deep sigh, 

"Sakyo, something is bothering you. We need to think of a way to distract you from that thought. I am all ears, now talk." Azami sat across Sakyo, his voice full of genuine care that made the older man surprised.

"You have matured, Bon." Sakyo finally smiled, 

"Shitty Sakyo, I'm not going to be a brat forever." Azami said

"Yeah. But I'm fine, I just need to sort some thoughts. I'll no longer be distracted before the ceremony." Sakyo reassured, but Azami raised his eyebrow before letting out another sigh, the young man figured out that Sakyo would never say his troubles to him.

"The Director asked me to give you this." Azami handed over a bubble wrap to Sakyo, making his eyes widen in surprise. 

"She told me that you might need it. But this is from me," He handed him a small piece of paper, worn out but carefully folded. 

"This is--" It is the fortune paper that Sakyo had when he first saw Izumi again,

"Yeah. I don't know what made you keep that fortune paper but I had a feeling it will make you feel at ease." Sakyo kept the paper carefully in his pocket, it is one of his prized possession.

"If you feel unworthy for her, I want you to think back of all the years when you took care of me. I've said this before, I think of you as my father... I still do," Azami put a hand on his back, 

"!" Sakyo couldn't hide his surprise with Azami's words, but he understood what he was trying to say. He began to understand the reason why Izumi said 'yes.'

"I can imagine how stupid of a father you'll become when you have your own family with her." Azami teased 

"Shut up. That 'stupid' was unnecessary." He chuckled, "Thank you, Bon." 

"Yeah. I'll leave you alone. But only for a few minutes, I need to finish doing your make up." Azami left him alone again in his thoughts. "Pull yourself together then, or else I'll bring Sakoda here to comfort you."

Yeah right, Sakoda would freak out more than he will.

Azami closed the door behind him, and Sakyo let out the sigh he's been keeping since that morning. This feeling of uneasiness was unfamiliar to Sakyo. He is often calm and collected, but when it comes to Izumi and her happiness, the nervousness replaces calm. He considers a lot of things; He is sure of marrying Izumi, but he wasn't sure of himself. He kept on fiddling with the paper in his pocket, he needs to pull himself together.

He stood up and looked through the window. On the garden was the rest of Mankai Company and members of Ginsenkai. Wide smiles on their faces as they wait for the bride and groom. 

"It's me." Sakyo did not expect Masumi to visit him, the last time he heard from Sakuya was that he didn't want to see Sakyo, and Izumi had to talk to him and explain things to him.

"What's with your face?" Masumi looked at him with disbelief. Sakyo couldn't help but narrow his eyes in annoyance at Masumi's greeting. 

"Got a problem with my face?"

"I hate it. You look constipated." Masumi answered with a smug look on his face, wanting to annoy Sakyo.

"Wha-- haah?

"That look... Don't tell me you plan to ditch her?"

"Where did you even get that thought?!" Sakyo retorted back, taking a seat. Masumi sat across him. There was a period of silence between them before Sakyo decided to talk first 

"Usui, are you okay now?" He asked. Sakyo is worried for him after breaking the news to them about their marriage.

Masumi didn't answer. He just fixed his gaze outside the window, where the rest of the MANKAI Company was waiting for the ceremony to start.

"I should be asking you that. I don't want you to marry the Director when you're having second thoughts. But I doubt that's the case. You're worried."

Sakyo didn't respond, because if Masumi knows this much, he has to pull himself together as soon as he can.

"I think... I kind of get it." Masumi said in a quiet voice, looking down at his feet as he does. 

"You love her so much that you are afraid if she really deserves someone like you. You love her so much that you continue to become a better. version of yourself. But your flaws and fears always get ahead of you."

"Usui..." Sakyo didn't expect that of all people, Masumi would understand him and give him this kind of talk. 

"My love maybe different towards her compared to yours, but I understand why you're worrying. But, why do you think Director-san chose to spend her life with you?" Masumi asked with curiosity that is reflected even in his face. 

Sakyo couldn't answer. It's not that he didn't know, Izumi never failed to make him feel that he is worth it. That he deserved the love that she gives him, and the life they are going to spend together building a family.

It was enough encouragement for Sakyo.

"She chose you. If you can't trust yourself in making her happy, then trust her. Trust her decision in choosing you." Masumi stood up, fixing his waistcoat as he does,

"But, of course. You have to make her happy, and if you dare hurt her. I won't stay put, you better sleep with one eye open." Masumi said, closing the door behind him. 

The groom closed his eyes, composing himself. 

He'll be fine.

  
But at the ceremony, he was far from fine.

Sakyo was speechless. 

His hands were sweating behind his back as his eyes fixed on his bride, walking down the aisle. She walked closer to the altar and Sakyo was breathless. Izumi looked divine, wearing that white gown with a loving smile in her face that was meant only for him. The pink chrysanthemum and baby's breath bouquet matched her perfectly, cherry blossom petals falling on that day of spring added to the beauty that she is. 

He felt overwhelmed with happiness that he noticed his vision getting blurry from the tears. Sakyo was thankful that Azami didn't force him to wear the contacts. He's sure that Settsu and the rest will make fun of him later on, but he doesn't care anymore. Sakyo is too happy that he's trying hard holding back his sob, and he's wondering if Izumi is the same.

Upon closer look, Izumi is also teary eyed. She reached out to his outstretched hand, chuckling lightly, and Sakyo gave a loving smile towards her. Izumi's smile was too blinding for him, and the butterflies in his stomach went wild.

"Sakyo, we shouldn't cry too much. Azami will get mad about our make-up." Izumi said, making the guests chuckle.

They both turned around to see the rest of their family smiling towards them. Sakyo felt nervous and at the same time happy, he only imagined Izumi in a wedding dress before, but now here she is, sharing her vows.

"I do,"

"I do,"

At this point where Izumi said 'I do,' Sakyo almost lost his composure and had to stop himself from holding her in his arms. He was so relieved and happy that he reached for his now wife. He carefully cupped her face, his thumb brushingt hers blushing cheeks and Izumi did the same. The couple both shared a loving smile with their tear-stricken faces, both Mankai and Ginsenkai now cheering and sending congratulations to them. Sakyo leaned down to Izumi and kissed her.

\--

Hand in hand, the newlyweds excused themselves from the party. Sakyo and Izumi were spending some time alone. 

"Haha, they were going wild back there. Sakoda really cried his eyes out."

"I wish he would shut up. He did nothing but cry the whole reception."

"Well, he was really looking forward for us to get married." 

"Yeah. He's really worried before." 

There was a comfortable silence between them as they walked through the garden. The moon was full, almost the same back when they confessed to each other. 

The night breeze was still rather cold, considering that it is only spring. Sakyo felt Izumi shiver, he stopped in his tracks to take off his coat and drape it on her shoulder, 

"Sakyo, thank you." Izumi squeezed Sakyo's hand, making him turn to look at her. She blushed when Sakyo looked down on her, he looks beautiful under the moonlight, the years made him age gracefully. But his gaze prompted Izumi to go on. 

"If you didn't ask me to become their director, I don't think I'll experience a lot of things. The job as the director made me grow, along with all of you." 

He smiled, that kind that was only meant for her.

  
"Do you remember the time when I almost demolished the theater?" Sakyo started, taking both of her hands in his, 

"Yes, I do." Izumi studied Sakyo carefully. Although he may be confident in front of others, there's a part of him that are full of doubts, especially when it comes to himself. 

"Before that, I got a paper. A fortune paper, it said that someday, we'll meet again. I didn't believe it at first, I thought it is bogus, anyway. I didn't have the guts to face you if I... if I actually did it." He said, looking up to the moon

"Sakyo..."

"But, that small luck brought me here to you. I never expected, to be your husband. Let alone the thought that you'll love me too."

Izumi cupped Sakyo's cheek, his cheeks felt cold to the touch, and she could see the doubt in his eyes.

"I love you. You don't need to doubt yourself, Sakyo. I had more reasons to spend my life with you than to doubt you. _You_ _make us happy_ , Sakyo." Izumi said, bashfully touching her belly.

"Us? Wait, don't tell me...?" Sakyo had a hard time trying to understand what she is trying to imply, but Izumi simply smiled wider.

"Soon, there will be the three of us. So I hope you stop doubting yourself, we love you so much." Sakyo

"You should quit on surprising me like that!" Sakyo embraced his wife, his eyes tearful. She returned his hold, wanting to assure that everything will be alright.

"Ahaha! I'm sorry. But, it looks like Azami will be an older brother soon." 

"...thank you." He whispered, "We should go back. We can't stay here. It's getting colder, are you alright? Should we rest?"

Izumi was glad he was back to his overprotective self. She could feel excitement knowing that she'll share her future with this man who took care of them more than anyone else, and she was sure that he'd be a great father to their children.

\--- 


End file.
